


Through it All

by Paige_Wilder



Category: iCarly
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Epilepsy Warning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Wilder/pseuds/Paige_Wilder
Summary: Sam has epilepsy.This is just iCarly but Sam has epilepsy.
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Kudos: 5





	Through it All

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is pretty short. If this receives enough ~love~ I'll do more and make them longer, but it's just a one-shot for now.~  
> ALSO, I know iCarly is an old show but since it was recently added on Netflix, I've been obsessed. There just aren't enough fanfics for it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Freddie walks into Carly’s apartment and sees Spencer sitting on the couch .He closes the door behind him ”Hey Spencer. Who’s the chick?” he asks.  
“Margaret, I met her at the farmer’s market”  
“...Nice, I’m gonna head up and rehearse now. See ya” He walks up the stairs and into the studio where they film iCarly. When he walks into the room he only sees Carly reading over the script. The first thing out of his mouth is “Where’s Sam?”  
“She went to the bathroom. She looked a little pale.” she replies. He raises his eyebrows in concern. “I’m gonna go check on her,” he says and starts walking to the bathroom that’s located in the back of the studio. When he gets to the door of the bathroom he knocks first.” Baby?” he questions and knocks on the door. He hears a sniffle “Freddie?” “Yeah baby can I come in?” “Okay”. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. His heart breaks at the sight in front of him. Sam was on the floor with her back against the bathtub. Her knees were pulled up and her arms wrapped around them and her head was buried in her knees. He lowers himself on the ground beside her slowly and slowly touches her back.” Baby, can you look at me? What’s wrong” he whispers, worried that she might have a migraine. “...Freddie I don’t feel….I feel.. wrong” she sounds out of it .  
He has been dating Sam for a year now and knows everything about her. By the way she is acting right now he knows she is going to have a seizure, but he doesn’t know how bad it is going to be. Sam has had seizures since she was four, and as she has gotten older they have been under control with the medicine she takes. He doesn’t know how long he has before the seizure takes effect so he quickly jumps into action.  
“Okay baby I know. You’re gonna be okay. Let’s go into the studio” He says, knowing he has to calm her down and get her out of this small bathroom at the same time. “Noooo” she replies. “Why not?” “I hurt”. He frowns “Sam what hurts?” “....everything” “Okay come on. We're going to the studio with Carly”. He stands up and gathers Sam into his arms because he knows she can’t walk in this state. 

When he gets into the studio with Sam, Carly looks up.” Is she okay?” she asks frantically and stands up. “She’s gonna have a seizure. Get a pillow, blanket, and some water” he orders. Carly gives him a look but he doesn’t care. He’s mad at her because she should’ve recognized the signs. He gently places Sam on the floor but keeps her propped up against him. 

Carly runs downstairs and sees Spencer making out with that girl from the farmers market. She runs to him and grabs his arm and pulls him away.  
“Carlyy!! What?” he says. “Sam’s about to have a seizure. Get that girl out of here” she whisper yells and then runs into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge. Spencer turns to Margaret “I had a really great time but you have to leave…. Bye” he says and pushes her out the door. He runs up the stairs to go help Freddie with Sam while Carly goes to her room to grab a blanket and pillow. 

Spencer and Carly run into the studio and see Freddie holding Sam and running his fingers through her hair. Sam is staring straight ahead and breathing heavily. “How is she?” Spencer asks, kneeling beside them.” She’s going into it really slow. Let’s get her laying down.” Carly puts the pillow on the ground and Freddie gently lays Sam down. “Mmmm Freddie, no no nuuh” She mumbles. She doesn’t know what’s going on and is scared. “Shhh baby, it's okay. Just lay down.” he soothes. He needs to be calm on the outside for Sam but on the inside is freaking out. No matter how many times he sees her like this, it doesn’t get easier. It’s hard seeing someone so independent and strong act like this. He watches her face and sees the left side of her mouth start to droop. “She’s gonna go, give her some space” he says and takes a step back, eyes never leaving her.  
They all watch as the convulsions take over. Her body jerks and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Her head slams itself into the pillow over and over. Her arms and legs kick out. It started quick but Freddie was prepared for it and started timing it. He knows that if the seizure goes over five minutes, he needs to call an ambulance. He hopes it doesn’t get to that though.  
It seems like an eternity before the convulsions stop , but in reality it was only 3 minutes. It was longer than her usual seizures and this concerned Freddie.  
As soon as the seizure is over Carly grabs the blanket, and Freddie and Spencer put her in the recovery position. Freddie can feel her trembling still. He listens to her breathing and hears she is still having trouble. He opens her mouth for her and sees blood. She bit her tongue. He takes the sleeve of his shirt and wipes it away, not caring if it ruins his shirt.” Sam? Can you hear me?” Spencer asks. She doesn’t move. “Sam?” Carly says next. Freddie starts rubbing Sam’s arm in hopes to get her to wake up. It works, she opens her eyes slightly. “There she is,” Spencer says, and Freddie smiles. She is still trembling so Carly puts the blanket over her, knowing they shouldn’t move her until she gets more aware. “Sam, do you know your name? What’s your name baby?” Freddie watches her try to move her mouth to speak. She reaches her hand up to touch her lips. “No, don't touch it. It’s okay. Can you tell me your name Sam?” He gently takes her hand and keeps it in his so she doesn’t touch anything.  
“..fred...die” she starts to cry.  
“Baby what’s wrong?” he asks. At this point both Carly and Spencer walk out of the room to give them space. “I- I hurt..” Freddie’s heart breaks. He can’t believe she has to go through this, he feels terrible. “I know, I’m sorry. Do you want to go to Carly’s bed?” he suggests, he knows Carly won’t care and it would be more comfortable than the floor. “Mmmkay” she says. He picks her up, noting that she feels lighter than usual and carries her to Carly’s room. In there Carly and Spencer have already un-maid the bed for her. He lays her down and covers her up. He starts to walk away to talk to Carly but Sam grabs his hand. “Stay please.” she whispers and he can see tears form in her eyes. “I’m not leaving you, I’m just going to talk to Carly over there. I'll be right back” He kisses her forehead and goes to Carly.  
“How is she?” she asks. He sighs, “She’ll be okay, Sore for a while and moodier than usual.”  
“Okay well you can stay here with her if you want. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Yeah thank you.” She nods and starts to walk out. “If you need me call me”  
He walks to the bed and sees Sam is already asleep. He doesn’t bother to change clothes, just takes off his shoes and gets in the bed beside her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Kissing the side of her head and starts to go to sleep, but still keeping a close eye on her incase she has another seizure.


End file.
